Glitchtrap
Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation) or Afton (disambiguation). Glitchtrap (also known as the Anomaly) is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted that exists within The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. He is a virtual manifestation of William Afton in the form of a non-animatronic version of Spring Bonnie from Fredbear's Family Diner. Physical Appearance Glitchtrap takes on the form of a Springbonnie costume, a grinning, bipedal rabbit figure made of golden-yellow color. He is wearing a purple vest speckled with star prints and a purple bow tie with two buttons near the top of his chest. Smaller details include rotten teeth and stitches stretching across his waving hand. He often appears translucent, progressing into a less-spectral form over time. He also possesses vivid purple eyes with small pupils, which are the first thing visible when he starts to appear to the player's right. In Blacklight Mode, his eyes will turn blue with white, circular pupils. He also has large whiskers on each side of his face, three eyelashes on both of his eyes, and large arch eyebrows. In his beginning development stage after the first tape is found, Glitchtrap's form is ghostly transparent, with no huge amount of solid details, other than completely green colors and glowing purple eyes. History Although he lurks behind the player for a majority of the game, very little data about Glitchtrap is truly known. At this time, there is little explanation for Glitchtrap's appearance other than the small pieces of information scattered throughout Help Wanted. According to the various tapes that can be found within the game, this Spring Bonnie began to materialize after the game's beta testing began in full. Although it is not confirmed to be the case, it is highly implied that Glitchtrap may have come into the game through the scanning of old animatronic programming into the video game code to create complex AI systems. This brought in a strange and supernatural entity that deeply disturbed the beta testers that encountered it. According to the various tape's audio, Glitchtrap is said to be made out of coding akin to a virus, or some other form of malicious software that latches onto files around it. Glitchtrap first appears in the doorway out of the player's reach, watching from there. As the player progresses by collecting more tapes, he gets closer and closer, eventually looming directly behind the player. Trivia * While his name is never revealed or mentioned in-game, he is internally referred to as "SpringbonnieMAN" in the naming for his texture file, confirming that this is a version of Spring Bonnie. ** Glitchtrap appears to be the official name for the character. This is because there's a boolean property in the save files marking whether or not Glitchtrap has been defeated, named "Glitchtrap_defeated". This is further supported by several other files, including a file named "Glitchtrap_Master" which has several textures relating to this version of Spring Bonnie. *** This has caused controversy between fans of Five Nights at Freddy's, as there is another file labeled Glitchtrap which is a silver-textured model of Springtrap, a model many assumed to be the Springtrap seen in Ennard's Blacklight Vent Repair level. It is, however, entirely possible that this model was improperly named or is a leftover file that had another use somewhere in development. ** While never directly named in-game, Tape Girl frequently refers to him as "the anomaly". ** Before a name was discovered through data mining, common names for him among fans were VRabbit (a play off of "VR" and "Rabbit") and Malhare (a play off of "Malware" and "Hare"). * It is highly speculated that Glitchtrap's form is one of the temporary suits mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * As the player collects tapes, Glitchtrap appears to slowly come closer to them. Also, collecting Faz-Tokens seems to make him more visible and smooths out his animation. * When the player goes into Blacklight Mode, Glitchtrap changes from being made of green static to brown and has realistic, human eyes if viewed closely. * Glitchtrap's most common appearance is in a waving animation, however, he has also been seen standing with his arms by his side. * The noises that Glitchtrap makes are all disordered voice clips of the Tape Girl. A sample of the decoded clips can be listened here.